Delight the Pirate
by VelvetCupcake92
Summary: Wendy Darling was a full woman getting ready for her university from her Darling family. Suddenly, her real world met someone coming from Neverland. Shall she challenge him or delight with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Wendy Darling, Captain James Hook, Darling Family, Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell (c) J.M. Barrie**

**Works (c) Walt Disney and P.J. Hogan**

A long time ago, 1908 of the Edwardian years, there was elegant London, England. Nothing could be more than the Darling family lived in the manor where the children had enjoyed on Peter Pan stories about the Neverland, although it was about the nineteen-aged Darling, young woman named Wendy. Wendy Darling. she told her brothers a story about Peter Pan, and they met him at one night as he brought them to Neverland. They had wonderful times in there as Lost Boys, Indians, Mermaids, Fairies, the pirates, and...Captain Hook, the notorious archenemy. Would the Darling children like to stay at Neverland forever? Sadly, no...Wendy had a choice was to leave with her brothers because she was realizing on the wonderful times growing into adventurous moments as she was overprotective of her brothers and Lost Boys at all the time, while Peter Pan never cared of anyone else, and one thing was to learn what was love, so he did understand about what was it like, he accepted about the Darling children had to go home after the adventurous moments. Wendy promised on Peter if she made a faith in him, she needed to believe in him to be believed eternally because someday she would have dreams about him to be believed.

The night lived in the lovely moments, in the ballroom, Wendy enjoyed herself in the masquerade, watching alone at the noble gentlemen and ladies dancing, chatting of the aristocracy, having romances together, and, of course, her dear family. She wore a celeste, Victorian dress with pearl jewelries, and her sandy-blond hairstyle was wavy and feminine eyes were gray-bluish. She looked much sophisticated as the ladies were as the night.

The music was played by the favorite musicians, the invited nobles were dancing in grace while they wore the fantasy masks on her face without seen their real faces, the dreams seemed existing to them as they never felt so delightful before. Laughter, beauty, grace, and...there was an unique thing, the midnight felt powerful than the night never slept.

How about Wendy's family? Yes, they were in the ballroom of the midnight and the night. George was greeting boldly to invited nobles entering in the masquerade, he just wanted to make them feeling welcomed with the elegance. Mary was joyful to see her lady friends after the many years while they worked on their motherhoods. John grew up into a gentleman at his early teenage age, he wanted to get in there because he needed to watch over to Michael as they were at some scene with the noble teenagers before they'd go home for bedtime before the midnight.

Privately, Wendy was thinking of Peter Pan since she was a young lady, she still kept believing in him if it built him growing stronger and stronger in Neverland, and the fairies, too. Forgetting about the ballroom, she viewed at two stars in the night through a crystal window, wondering in the her importance to see him visiting over her at her bedroom someday.

"Wendy..."

She heard that a grim, familiar voice. She turned back to perceive the taller, seductive man having a raven, long hair, and forget-me-not blue eyes with inky, thin mustache through he was wearing a scarlet overcoat, white blouse, and black breeches with dark boots, and...She couldn't help it, but just caught his sliver hook on his right hand with her innocent eyes.

Suddenly, the ballroom was transforming slowly into the gloom, everyone became the skeleton strangers dancing with the ripped, Victorian and Edwardian clothing, the white lights turned into reddish lights, it was the nightmare. Such the nightmare! He smirked at Wendy as he grabbed her with his right arm, he won't let her escape from him. He rubbed her cheek with his silver hook as the nightmare was seducing with her. Alluring her, tempting her, enchanting her, and many powers to beguile her with his passion.

"You can't be", Wendy whispered to him as she tried to face him, "You're not true to be here, Captain Hook!"

"I am", he said lustfully, "Very true...Wendy Darling."

Waking up from the nightmare, Wendy gasped as she listened to her heart beating rapidly, she didn't make sense of that why him showing up in her beautiful dream. She tried to dream about Peter Pan and Neverland every night since she was a young lady to see him at last time before he flied. Looking up to three o'clock in the morning, she refused to sleep again if Captain Hook won't show up in her dream. Insomnia, wasn't it?

Staring at two stars in the nightfall sky through her crystal window as she had been waiting for Peter Pan and Tinker Bell after the years, she already dreamt about them in Neverland, she still believed in them. She had prayers for them, too. She got up from her bed, coming toward to her window, and opened it to let them coming over her.

"Peter", she said softly as she watched at two stars, "Where are you? I've been waiting for you. We haven't seen each other at last time, I know how your feeling is. I need you. Please have a moment with me."

It was silence.

"I always think of you every night because you're my lovely friend in my whole life and Neverland. All about my stories, Neverland, adventures, and...Love story. I believe in fairies. I do, I do. With my faith, I'm praying for you now. I believe in fairies. I do, I do." Wendy held her hands together as a prayer.

During the nightfall of the morning, the boy never grew up, he was a simply magical boy with his assistant fairy, Tinker Bell. They flied all through the nightfall sky from the stars of Neverland. They were arriving to London as they had views of Big Ben, Houses of Parliament, Tower Bridge, Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, and St Paul's Cathedral, and then, they finally arrived over a similar manor since they heard that someone's prayers, they came for someone that was...Wendy Darling.

"Hello, Peter. Hello, Tinker Bell", Wendy said sweetly as she was overjoyed to see them at her window.

"Wendy?" Peter Pan was depressed in her because of she grew up.

She nodded as she smiled at Tinker Bell showing up from his back shoulder.

"It's wonderful to see you again", Wendy said to him, "It's been so long, I was just thinking of you until now."

"You're full grown-up", he said as he crossed his arms.

"I never change myself. It's all about you." She hid her guilty feeling from him.

Peter Pan turned back to see two stars through the nightfall sky.

"Do you want to fly away with me", he asked to Wendy, "To Neverland?"

Wendy smiled weakly at his solemn question because it was no way to have a choice for Neverland from her life. She wished she could fly over there with them as she was impossible without any choice.

"I'd really love to fly away with you. Neverland makes my dreams coming true", she said, "But I'll be leaving from here, it's about my university, I'm a storyteller if I'd become a novelist. Sadly, I couldn't."

Peter Pan looked back to her with his upset face.

"What about us?" His depressed eyes turned into unfaithful eyes on her.

Fluttering with the wings, Tinker Bell was listening with a pain inside of her, brighting in the light while body was glowing.

If you want to see me, then you can visit over to my dream about Neverland. I'll keep a faith in you through my university because my dream does has adventures and love stories. They won't make you being bored." Wendy tried to cheer him up.

"Stop it, lady!" His disloyalty grew as he hated about what she said.

Wendy held tears back of her eyes while Tinker Bell was in shocked.

"I never want to see you or visit over your dream", he said gravely, "You know what? You're embarrassing me against everything I've shown you after all. How disgraceful you are, I won't see you anymore since you weren't full grown up that enjoying our moments with your brothers."

Tinker Bell couldn't stand on his words hurting Wendy's feeling, however, she wished she could stay with Wendy on their friendship after quitting on her jealousy of Wendy.

"Every grown-up never believe in the fantasy world, Neverland is my life with the magic lives in my faith, they don't care about them. They're such so unpleasant I've seen ever!" Peter Pan decided to quit from Wendy.

"Please don't say like that, I try to be faithful of you", she said sensitively as tears were rolling on her cheeks from her sad eyes, "Because you're my dearest friend."

"Let's go, Tinker Bell." He was trying to leave from her window.

Tinker Bell flied toward Wendy as she kissed Wendy's nose for the farewell moment, and flied back to Peter Pan.

"Wendy..." Peter Pan stopped leaving as he turned back to see Wendy, "Who would like to believe in your faith?"

She tried to say something, but it was too late.

"Goodbye, at the last time." He was flying away with Tinker bell as they entered to the nightfall sky from her as they won't see her again. Not anymore.

"Goodbye, Peter..." She was watching them flying straight to the two stars during the midnight hours as she wiped tears with her hand.

Feeling her heart, she became heartache of the their farewell moment breaking their dearest friendship. She won't forget about them, she needed to get faith through her dream of Neverland with Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. She got in her bed as she was sobbing quietly on her pillow with a lot of sorrowful tears. She had no doubt what they would be in her dream only.

The sun was raising, Wendy tried to get up of bed. Feeling as a sleepyhead, her eyes opened gently. She pushed herself up with a dizziness inside of her head. She didn't claim to has an insomnia since she had a nightmare about Captain Hook, and seen Peter Pan and Tinker Bell at last time. She came toward her oval mirror, saw her face was pale as a pearl, and very feminine at her age. There were storm colors on her eyes. Wearing a silky nightgown, she hid her true body that was beautifully curvy. She stared at herself at oval mirror. Oh, her sandy-blond hair was hanged for bedtime. She let it flowing with her hands.

When she was a full grown-up woman, then she never changed her personality at all. She kept her faith for Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Neverland. She took care of dreams and secrets from the Earth. She dearly loved Peter Pan as her best friend.

Brushing her hair, it was going into a wavy hairstyle. She was changing her silky nightgown to a turquoise dress with moonstone jewelries. She had to go downstair to see her day. And she would get ready for her university, University of Oxford, tomorrow. It was her last day. In her bedroom, she was checking on anything was important that she needed in her six bags. It was about more than her university. Also, there was the special journal must be kept with her. She was an unique storyteller. It was all about Neverland, adventures, and love stories.

And then, Wendy was going downstair to see her dear family, wondering if what her parents would speak to her about University of Oxford plans, and having a ride in the coach going to her university, and there would be many things to do. What if her dear family would be lonely without her?

She entered in the living room where the Darling family parents were waiting for her, she saw George Darling seeming gladly proud, and Mary Darling looking sensitive as her eyes were worried. Calming herself down, she came toward them and sat down on a velvet chair to listen to them. She tried to hide a true feeling from her heart.

"Wendy", George said to her, "Tomorrow is your special day as an university student. We've had down on everything for you since you were growing up. How faithful you've graduated with your diploma without thinking of Peter Pan, Neverland, and anything else. With your noble education, it was all about you've worked so hard in the private schools until you became one of the honored top students. Before your senior year, the universities heard true stories about your education grew wealthily, so they sent applications to you if you wanted to transfer. As a novelist and you loved literatures, you had a best choice to choose University of Oxford. We're very proud of you as our daughter is an adult now."

He grinned proudly at her.

Wendy felt something fluttering inside of her stomach when she listened to him.

"Wendy, my dear", Mary said cautiously, "We want to know if you might need our help with your university. You shall have something belonged to your heart to do before something will happen. Your heart only needs you while you live in there. If so, the strength is what you have to listen your heart, it claims to want you think of your family. Keep your faith for us and the university."

Mary loved Wendy so much as well as she held John and Michael very deep. She was so hard to let Wendy go from her family.

Wendy handled herself from being emotional with her family. Her heart felt deeper for them.

"Your moments", Wendy said to George and Mary, "Give me the confidence to keep my faith during the university at my age. While I'd be in there, I must write letters to you on some days in clover, for example, I'd like to my experiences beside to my majors on the letters as I'd send them to you here from my university. I shall have faith in you and our family."

George grinned at her as he was proud of her finally growing up from her dreams of Neverland and Peter Pan.

Mary couldn't bear, but was caring about her. She meant that she loved her daughter.

In the meanwhile, John and Michael were listening carefully to them talking about Wendy's Oxford university since they were sitting on the downstairs to avoid being noticed by their family. John hoped she would be one of the honored university students after the semesters. Michael felt like he would be lonely without her because he loved to listen her story about Peter Pan and Neverland at his bedtime, since he let her growing up from that story.

"Actually, Wendy has asserted herself to grow up and work hard", John whispered to Michael, "Don't worry, she'll think of us soon.

Michael nodded in agreement.

"Well, when she leaves, I promise her for you because I'll tell a story you at your bedtime every night." John struggled with Michael.

"How about Peter Pan? And Neverland, too?" Michael became hopeful.

"Alright, that'll do." John sighed softly as he didn't believe in them anymore after the years.

Secretly, Michael never forget of Peter Pan and Neverland as eternal as he thought of them from being a toddler to a child.

At the living room, George has an idea showing up about something was very important for Wendy, it meant about something to encourage her at Oxford university.

"Pardon me. I have something to show you, Wendy. I'll be here soon." George got up from the settee as he left.

Suddenly, Mary grabbed Wendy's hand gently as she needed to say with Wendy.

"I have something to say, my Wendy", Mary said with her dry voice, "I know it's so hard."

Wendy listened thoughtfully.

"When I was your age, I went to some university after graduated on my old private school. My majors were different from yours because I had to study on the nobility as politics, society, and everything was about the upper class. I passed them and went to the nobility parties. Times were such so lovely."

Wendy already knew much about the nobility, so she didn't think of them.

"I finally found my dream coming true", Mary smiled at Wendy, "I met your father in the nobility party on other night, we chatted about getting know of each other. When I had luxury from my university, your father and I had a marriage discussion of the noble society, then we agreed."

It was a rush marriage, Wendy guessed.

"After graduated on our university, we had became into the married couple as we turned into the chains of the United Kingdom's noble relations. As a banker, he was employed in the bank of London, while I had to be a housewife with my noble abilities as I managed at our manor and had blue-blooded visitors coming in the deluxe room."

When Wendy had met the blue-blooded visitors, they were mostly supercilious, and she liked some of them that were modest since they had good educations on the nobility.

As George showed up in there, he brought the book of Oxford university information about the good supports. He gave it to Wendy.

"Oh, I already have gotten another information", Wendy told her father.

"Yes, you do. This is the good advise", George apprised her, "If you may have hard times, then you shall go to see the specialist in the office. There are the major centers, they'll tutor you on your majors."

"Why, thank you." Wendy didn't want to disrespect his opinion.

Since they were in the conversation, Wendy promised her family with her faith as well as she refused to forget about Peter Pan and Neverland, she'd like to become a famous novelist as she might write her future novel about them to make children believing in them. It was her fate. Not nobility. Just promise her family and friends about everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, the sky was so blue while the sun lightened against Wendy's fair pale skin with its warmth, the morning felt jolly after the night sleeping in the peace and dreaming about Neverland. Her special day, to be become a new student for University of Oxford, she kept her faith and faith for everyone she loved dearly. She wore an Edwardian, violet dress with a indigo coat and Victorian hat, and black boots, and there were tanzanite jewelries on her.

At outside of the Darling manor, Wendy was comforting with Michael and their mother through they hugged together feeling emotional before letting her go, while George and John brought Wendy's six suitcases to the coach since the driver was already ordered to travel over to University of Oxford with Wendy. She comprehended how her day made her family having mixed emotions to have an older daughter and sister becoming an university student at the first time. She let the things going, just let them go, she claimed that as she needed to get faith in her family and Peter Pan.

"Please don't go away", Michael whined to Wendy, "I'll be lonely without you."

"As I do, I'll miss you. Goodbye, Michael." Wendy hugged him cuddly.

"Wendy...Are you ready?" George held his real emotions.

"Wendy, my dearest daughter", Mary said emotionally, "Please think of us."

Wendy kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her.

John tried to handle himself from being emotional because he secretly would be lonely with her.

"I promise I'll write letters to you. Goodbye, Mother." Wendy felt like she was pulled away from them.

Wendy walked over to the coach that was between in George and John before entering, she wanted to say farewell for them as she could give more comforts to them.

"Well, Wendy, this is your good luck on the university, since you're been applied before graduated", George told her as he was proud of her, "Listen to your nobility must be major as you have to as all the noble students do. Don't forget about your purposes if you'd try to pass your classes at there."

"Thank you, father", she said gracefully as she hugged him.

Chuckling, he was comforted by her warm farewell.

"We'll think of you, young lady." He hugged her back.

"Goodbye, father." She smiled at him, and turned back to see John.

"John, remember what I did ask you if Michael needs to enjoy the stories for his bedtime." She became hopefully.

"Absolutely, and I'll take care of him", John said as he tried to control his emotions.

"Goodbye John", she said as she hugged him.

Nodding in farewell, he couldn't say goodbye to her.

While she entered in the coach, she watched the Darling parents were behind of her brothers as Michael held John's waists with his arms, having tears at his innocent eyes, she put her hand onto a window with love that was sent to her dear family. It made her feeling as despair as she though, she supposed that she would have new life soon since she might be leaving so far.

When the horses were cantering as they pulled the coach while she was in the coach, she watched the views of her family, manor, Big Ben, Palace of Westminster, small town, and then, many forests. With her faith, she listened to the words in her mind about Neverland, University of Oxford, and her family, she still kept faith. Having her journal on her laps, she had written, hopefully, it would be published for the children as a novelist.

During the journey, it was such so long and slow, if she noticed herself being bored, then she would like to daydream about Neverland as it could make her feeling less bored.

Closing her eyes, let her body soar, she began as she went into her daydream. It was Neverland, but wait...She didn't know she was on the beach while she was daydreaming. She discovered that as serenity, so she was enjoying her daydream. She gazed at many stars and full moon although the sunset sky, listened to the ocean waving and rolling, and felt the wind flowing her sandy-blond hair. In full of hopes, Peter Pan might show up for her, so she could tell stories with him, or have adventures with him.

Suddenly, her daydream was interrupted by the coach wheels were rolling against the bumpy road, it made her moving slightly. She looked up to University of Oxford living on the hill since they were at the field from there, it was called, Marston, she thought.

The day grew into sunset after the afternoon passing, the coach was on its way near to University of Oxford with more than thirty minutes, she noticed that her university again. She had been so tired and sleepy because she daydreamed too much. It was, of course, Neverland. Secretly, she believed in fairies. She did, she did.

And then, Wendy felt like the coach went slowly until it stopped at somewhere was nothing from her university. What was going on? Why did the coach stop? Curiously, she had to check on the driver if it was something wrong...She opened its open, and gasped in fright at the horrible scene.

The driver shook nervously, he desisted from the horses as he sat next to the eighteen-aged, brown-haired, green-eyed man holding a pistol near to the driver's head, there were more male, older adolescences showing up to invade the coach while Wendy was still in the coach as they were preying over to her.

Who were they? What were they doing? Many questions...

Wendy better would be getting in the coach, she won't let anyone kidnapping her. She felt timid and curious as she needed courage against the strangers who might kidnap or rape her. She couldn't help it, but saw them carrying swords and pistols, and wearing pirate outfits...They remained her of the jolly roger, but wait! They were pirates, weren't they?

"I ask ye if ye must be jolly scurvy dog leaves from 'its coach. 'tis ours now", the first, eighteen-aged, brown-haired, green-eyed man said harshly as he was pushing the driver away from the coach.

"Yes, yes, as you wish!" The driver ran away from the coach, luckily, he didn't get killed by anyone of the male adolescences.

Wendy still stayed in the coach, refusing to feel hopeless, she tried to get courage. Locking its door, she watched some of them coming toward its door and window.

Three pirates, the second blond-haired, hazel-eyed pirate, the third African pirate, and the fourth Chinese pirate, were walking over to the coach side as they were checking on her in the coach through the window. The African pirate found out about its door was locked, so he shoot its doorknob with his golden pistol as he threw its door away from the coach. The blonded-haired and Asian pirates caught Wendy's hands with their heavy hands as they were struggling her out of the coach.

"Let me go! Don't you dare to treat me with these horrible behaviors!" She tried to pull her hands from them as she was almost being out of the coach.

"Such a temper, ye're th' booty we be hunting' fee", the Chinese pirate said with a chuckle.

"Cap'n gunna be pleased", the blond-haired pirate said, "So we must have a festival t'night."

"Captain?" Wendy was confused.

"Do not worry, ye gunna meet him, lassie. Forget 'bout ye university. Just live like a pirate!" African pirate patted her top head gently with his hand.

While they were carrying Wendy, the eighteen-aged, brown-haired, green-eyed pirate made horses being free from the coach as he turned them running away from them. There were five pirates grabbed her six suitcases from the top of the coach, they claimed about she needed clothing and stuff inside of her six suitcases. Fifth pirate had black hair and purple eyes. Sixth pirate was Italian with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Seventh pirate had red hair and blue eyes. Eighth pirate was Nordic with light-bond hair and grey eyes. Ninth pirate had neon-orange hair and green eyes.

Wendy was gazing around their characterizations as they wore pirate outfits with pistols and swords, while they carried her six suitcases for her. She doubted about they would kidnap or rape her, and steal anything from her. She was solving on questions about what they are doing as she was still held by two pirates, they weren't similar to the Jolly Rogers pirates who were cruel, dim-witted, and probably loyal to that Captain, because they were commanded to kidnap her gently and carry her six suitcases for her. But who was their captain?

"Jolly evenin', lassie'. Let me introduce myself, I be Connor Blevins, th' first matey 'o Jolly Roger." The eighteen-aged, brown-haired, green-eyed pirate met her.

Wendy wasn't in despair, but listening to him.

"'tis be my crew", Connor informed her, "I have commanded them to invade that coach if we wanted to check on ye. Are you Miss Wendy Darling?"

She shook her head.

"I be predictin' ye be tricking' me wit' ye pretty brain." Connor took a old picture and checked on it for her familiar face.

She wondered if who would be on that old picture on Connor's hand.

"Jolly news, 'tis be our correct treasure", he shouted to his crew about her.

"Why good news?" Wendy was still confused.

"Oh, ye mean we be kidnappin' ye? Oh no, it be misunderstood. I mean, ye be th' one have be looking' fer, it be from Cap'n, because he be th' magical person who can exist from our favorite story." Connor smiled at her.

"Who is your Captain?" Wendy wanted to know about him.

"Well, the hour ended, Miss Darlin'. Now, we must leave before someone may find out 'bout 'tis. Let be go off, mates!" He picked a longer, rope up from his back, and tied her body and arms.

The crew were cheering loudly at their victory, they made it as they chose her correctly. Wendy wasn't pleased about it besides the pirates were kidnapping her. As her body and arms were being tied by a rope, she was carried on Connor's shoulder by his arms. Could she escape from them, then be succeed at University of Oxford? It was so impossible, she might has many ways to do was to escape from them since she visited over to Neverland with Peter Pan until she, her brothers, and Lost Boys were kidnapped by Captain Hook and his crew, and then, Peter Pan fought against them, and saved his friends as well as her.

Connor and his crew were trooping in the forest so far from Marston, carrying Wendy and her six suitcases as they were on something that unknown way to her without informing her about who was their captain, she thought the pirates didn't had showing up until 1900s, actually, the pirates used been living in the Golden Age of Piracy, and probably Caribbean. While she was on Connor's shoulder, she watched them following him, she didn't notice any ugly features or unpleasant odors on them since they wore pirate outfits with swords and pistols, they could speak on pirate language anyways.

"So, I reckon I forgot to inform ye to me crew", Connor said to Wendy, "Excuse me rude manner."

She didn't care of his rude manner, so she listened to him.

"Matthew Underwood, the blond one. David Meadows, the African. Hai Wang, the Chinese. Vlad Zolnerowich, the purple-eyed one. Roberto Bosco, the Italian. Ian Allaway, the redhead. Niklas Winter, the Nordic. Ronan Lane, the orange-haired one."

As she was listening to him about their names, she could count on them. She believed in the most pirate having dishonest, but she met them having names from their secretly nobility, and she supposed they might have good educations or not. The foreigns were very interesting to her from the Londoners she had met, they might be trained on piracy or probably naval academies, came from their noble families in the countries, and had more languages beside to British English since they learned in the private schools. However, who knew about her curious question? Just waiting until she would get answers someday.

During the early evening, the sun went down slowly, the rays of sun were fading away through woods of the forest, the pirates were still trooping without feeling exhausted, their energies might be full like the boys loved to be active. Connor put Wendy on his strong arms from his shoulder, he needed to stay out from pains in his shoulder.

"Is your shoulder okay?" She tried to comfort with him.

"It be a wee bit sore", Connor said, "But just jolly."

"I'm sorry, my weight is somewhat heavy". She felt shameful of her weight.

"Oh, I gunna not bite ye, Miss Darlin'." He became confident.

She prevented herself from being compassionate toward the pirates because she never trusted any pirates, and Captain Hook, too.

"Ah, Jolly Roger", Connor shouted in triumph, "Yo ho ho, here we get the beauty before th' sun goes!"

As the pirates were cheering, she looked up and noticed the pirate, reddish ship floating in the air through the woods. Was she in the dream or not? She didn't do on any drug against her.

"Is that a ship?" Wendy looked at it floating in the air with an anchor was on the ground.

"Aye, that be Jolly Roger", he said as he nodded absolutely, "What be we waitin' fer? We have to make Cap'n so pleased right now!"

Connor, Wendy, and the pirate crew were going out of the forest as they came toward Jolly Roger ship, and Connor put her to Matthew from him as they won't let her escape from them. Connor was whistling loudly for the last pirate if he had to throw a ladder down beside to Jolly Roger ship.

"Ahoy! Got Miss Wendy Darlin'?" the last pirate was Indian.

"Aye! We have gotten her!" Connor pointed to her.

"Kavi Bandyopadhyay, the last pirate", Matthew informed to her, "He's from India."

Kavi left from Jolly Roger's side as he picked a ladder up. He threw it down.

Connor grabbed it and put Wendy on his shoulder as he climbed up on a ladder over Jolly Roger ship. He brought her onto Jolly Roger from a ladder, and held her on his shoulder. The crew were climbing up over Jolly Roger ship, and finally arrived onto it for good.

Suddenly, she realized about that ship was complete, Jolly Roger as it remained her of that ship from Neverland! It was impossible! Where were the familiar pirates? Nobody was there. These pirates were actually different to the Neverland pirates! Connor almost acted like Mr. Smee...But wait...Who was the captain? It couldn't be.

"Captain Hook, they have brought Miss Wendy Darlin' ", Connor said to the captain as he knocked on the cabin door, and he put Wendy onto the ground.

"Officers! Line up", Connor commanded his crew as he was the royal naval commander.

The nine pirates came to be on line and straight, so they were truly, the royal naval officers.

"Royal Navy", Wendy whispered as she didn't know that how secretly they passed on the naval academies.

"Well, well, well...What a surprise, lassie." A grim, familiar voice caught her.

The pirate crew saluted respectfully for their captain.

"Good evening, Captain Hook." Connor saluted respectfully for his captain.

"Good evening, Commander Blevins. At ease."

"We've brought Miss Darling here from Marston", Connor told him.

Wendy shook hardly as she had no doubt about the notorious archenemy existed magically from the Neverland, he went being realistic than she though he would die as he was swallowed by the crocodile, how did he get out of Neverland!? Feeling being preyed by his forget-not-me blue eyes, what could she do? To escape? It wasn't easy because the pirates might catch her easily. She gazed at him having longer, raven hairstyle, that was taller and thin, and one thing was the sliver hook on his right hand while he wore a white blouse and blackish breeches with a reddish coat and a pirate hat, and dark boots.

"Well done, Commander Blevins", the captain ordered to their pirate crew, "Officers, the mission is complete now. Then all of you shall go back to work on your components."

"Yes, Captain." The pirate crew were going back to work on their components at Jolly Roger ship.

"It's really lovely to see you again, Miss Darling. It's been so long, isn't it?" The Captain smirked at Wendy as he touched her cheek with the cold, silver hook on his right hand.

She was speechless...She didn't know what did she say, but she had a choice to challenge against Captain Hook.

"Why so timid? That's too bad nobody can save you from us." He chuckled darkly.

"I'm not timid! What are you and those crew ridiculing your mission to kidnap me? Hopefully, you'll be proud of yourself about University of Oxford must drop me out." She tried her best to challenge against him.

"Such dare that's how you make. Since you graduated on your private school with your diploma, then you must be having adventures with us as you'll be one of us." He smirked at her as he grabbed her with his left arm.

It remained her of that last nightmare after two nights.

"Never mind about University of Oxford, Miss Darling", Captain Hook said to her, "We can't live without a storyteller like you, I know how you want to become a novelist. So, you've already became a novelist now."

"Why shall I become a novelist?" She wished she had enough knowledge to become a novelist.

"You do know how to be a novelist since you're a storyteller. All stories about the adventure and romance as well as you told a story in Neverland, actually, you have novels, papers, and pens now. They're in my cabin for you."

"It's impossible..." She might lost her goal for University of Oxford.

"Yes, it's possible", he said as he encouraged her, "When you'd finish a story, then one of the crew would be commandeered to the company for the novelists if your story might be published. This is your course of action."

"I'd like not to be interested in my course of action from your piracy. I ask you if you'd be a gentleman to bring me to University of Oxford right now." Her distrust grew.

Captain Hook frowned furiously at her when she disrespected to her course of action, it remained him of his cocky enemy, Peter Pan, so he was hard to control his temper as his forget-not-me blue eyes transformed into blood-red eyes glaring at her.

"Don't you dare to disobey this agreement!" He slapped her cheek hard with his left hand as it pushed her onto the ground.

Wendy felt in pain, prevented herself from regret as she glared back to him.

Connor was in the silence as he watched them having a fight, so he turned back from watching them.

"What the hell do you care of your damned excuses", he yelled at her, "You such sound like Peter Pan since you never changed your things in your life until now, you're so naive about his path without thinking of growing-up things to do! You thought I would be die in the bloody crocodile? You never tell more stories about me in the bloody crocodile on the story ended, it made me alive from it. Tell me a story if I shall die! Now!"

"You...You shall", Wendy tried to answer him, "Trick me with your cunning ideas when you don't want to die!"

He growled in anger.

"I don't care about what you're saying of your death. You're the magical person here from Neverland." She held tears in her gray-bluish eyes.

"Correct in the hell, woman", he agreed angrily with her, "When you're listening to what I yell at you, then deal with my words. This is your punishment."

While they were arguing, Connor wished he could sympathize with her, however, he did follow the rules at Jolly Roger. He hoped it'd be finished if he had to sympathize with her, and explain to her about what he did mean.

"Now, sail to Wales!" He was still angry as his eyes were, too.

The pirate crew was commanded to begin Jolly Roger ship to fly in the air from somewhere in Marston while the anchor was pulled toward it, the sails were opened as they were pulled by the wind, and the helm was driven by Lieutenant Kavi. Jolly Roger was raising highly and gently until it was in the sky, driven on the way to Wales as the wind was pushing Jolly Roger ship.

Captain Hook grabbed Wendy arm from the ground, and pulled her cruelly into his cabin as he locked its door with his golden key, his temper never faded away from him. Every pirate could sense his bad temper if they won't get killed by him, if truth be told, they shall avoid from his bad temper while they worked at Jolly Roger ship.

Some of pirates secretly felt sympathetic for Wendy after the argument between in her and Captain Hook.

Adventure was began.


	3. Chapter 3

In Captain Hook's cabin, feeling so depressed and angry, Wendy discovered that cabin having quill pens, old lamp, treasure map, and empty bottle of rum on the desk, many books on the shelves with a few broken skulls, two wooden dressers, and a lot of swords and pistols on tops of desk, shelves, and dressers, and some were on floor. Blood-red was on each wall of Captain Hook's cabin as his eyes as it was hunting her. She noticed his bed near to the window through the night sky, it was somewhat messy, but so dark as it was raven as his hair was. She believed that the ship was in the sky on adventure, but she didn't know where they went. Still, the rope was tied around her without being cut by someone. She'd better to cut it with a sword or dragger by herself. It wasn't quite fair about Captain Hook began on adventure without accepting her for University of Oxford. She won't regret for everything after the argument with him. Tough challenges she had made against him.

Looking for a sword or a dragger that might be sharp to cut a rope, she wasn't in distress as she grabbed a dragger from a desk, working hard to cut it with her hand. Not short time, wasn't it? As she was cutting it with a dragger, she almost scratched her wrist as she needed to be more careful. She grew frustrated with a dragger that was too slow to cut a rope while she was tied by it. Her wrist felt painful by being scratched, the inches of a rope were cut, slowly, she ignored that pain.

Without a warning, the cabin door was unlocked and opened by Captain Hook or some pirate, she threw a dragger onto a desk and went toward a bed, and she sat down without being noticed. She hid herself since she tried to cut a rope, hopefully, nobody would know that about what was happened with a dragger.

"Ahoy, Miss Darlin'", Roberto said as he brought Cioppino and Cherrytree Cola for her dinnertime, "We woe how ye feel in' be, be ye all right?"

"Why yes, I'm fine now. Thank you for bringing me dinner, Mr. Bosco." She secretly felt like the pirate crew cared about her after the argument with Captain Hook.

Roberto smiled as he comforted with Wendy, he put her dinnertime on a desk.

"Let me cut a rope. Do ye mind?" He held a copper dragger on his hand.

"No, it's okay", she said.

Roberto was slitting a rope with it until he grabbed a broken rope from her.

"Now let ye flow", he said, "However, ye must stay here while we be responsible to look after ye. I be sorry, Miss Darlin'. Ye can't break free from Jolly Roger ship."

It was Captain Hook's order, she guessed.

"Wonder if what we be goin' now? We have an adventure over to Wales." He laughed nervously.

"Wales is the where the pirates have been lived in", she told him, "Then what would we shall do in there?"

"Absolutely, th' scurvy pirate homeland lives in Wales. I reckon we gunna live in that as we be band 'o pirates."

When they would arrive to Wales, then she shall make an escape plan through Wales from the pirate crew. Hopefully.

"Be ye wrist bleeding'? Th' blood be on ye dress." He noticed her wrist bleeding as he grabbed her wrist.

"I was trying to heal my wrist from bleeding", she said nervously, "I fell down and it was cut by a dragger on the floor."

He ripped a wrap of his brownish blouse, made a tourniquet with her wrist to stop bleed as his eyes were worried about her, he had to bring a doctor over her in Captain Hook's cabin.

"Please stay here, Miss Darlin'." He went out of there and locked a doorknob with a golden key.

She sighed in relief about she lied to him about her wrist was cut. She drank Cherrytale Cola, it tasted so oversweet.

The cabin was opened by Roberto and Niklas with his case of first aid kit, they rushed toward her for her wrist because her wrist needed to be healed.

"Let me look at ye wrist, please." Niklas grabbed her wrist and opened a tourniquet to see her wrist from a brownish wrap, and he found a cut on her wrist bleeding.

While Niklas was healing her wrist with antiseptic and hemostatic, she tried to bear pains inside of her wrist as she watching Niklas rolled it with bandages.

"You're a doctor?" Her wrist felt less painful.

"Aye", Niklas said as he put antiseptic and hemostatic in his case of first aid kit, "Ye wrist gunna be better on a few days."

"Thank you, Dr. Niklas."

Niklas nodded thoughtfully, and he left from them in cabin.

"Please have a dinner", Roberto informed Wendy, "It may be cold. I be needin' to brin' ye suitcases here."

She was eating Cioppino at desk since Roberto picked draggers, swords, and pistols up, then and, locked a doorknob with a golden key.

In the nightfall, Roberto already brought Wendy's six suitcases as he put weapons into the wine press, and he looked at Connor talking with David, he brought a information about Wendy as he came over to Connor.

"Commander Blevins." Roberto showed up for him as David walked away from them.

"Lieutenant Commander Bosco." Connor wanted to know about Wendy.

"Miss Darling have a dinnertime now", Roberto spoke to him, "Her wrist is healed successfully."

"Did you clean the weapons from Captain's cabin?"

"Yes, I did clean them from there. They're in the wine press." Roberto was a truly, lieutenant commander.

"Well done, Lieutenant Commander Bosco, Conner said as he gazed at a crescent moon, "Then your order is to keep the key safe with you until tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." He saluted for Connor.

When Connor and Roberto were discussing on orders to look after Wendy, they were responsible to avoid from Captain Hook's bad temper because he was still angry tonight after having an augment with her during the evening. They secretly saw him leaning against the pole with two cigars in his cigar holder in his lips that he was smoking. It calmed him down.

"Fire the lights on", Captain Hook ordered his crew cruelly, "The night must be too dark soon."

"Officers! Fire the lights on!" Connor began a lamp on.

All the pirates were beginning lamps on as the many lamps were on Jolly Roger ship.

"Commander Blevins!" Captain Hook was still smoking with his cigar holder.

"Yes, Captain Hook?" Connor saluted for him.

"How is Wendy doing? Is she okay?" Captain Hook hid his feeling for her.

"She's doing fine", Connor informed him, "Her wrist is healed successfully."

"The weapons must be away from her in my cabin", he muttered.

"They're in the wine press now." Connor was glad for the components were passed.

"Very well, Commander Blevins", he talked with Connor, "Probably she's stubborn to obey her own punishment about course of action that I tried to give. She'd better to need purposes about her destiny because we want her to be a novelist if her stories must be published. Remember I told you and your friends about her? She's such a lovely storyteller as she does tell stories about adventures and romances. She has a good reason is having a diploma from the private school, so she can have purposes on her stories until they'd be published.

Connor enjoyed his moments about her.

"When your friends and you were students at your private and governmental maritime academies", Captain Hook continued, "I had been looking for all of you having ambitions to become pirates after graduated on academies. We had many interviews about everything of the Royal Navy with the dreams of the piracy. I earned your hopes if I was being willing to hire you and your friends for my piracy at Jolly Roger. So, I held my secrets after the interviews with you and them until I told honestly you and them about me."

Connor glanced at two stars as he was a child who loved reading on Neverland story.

"Yes, those stars", Captain Hook said with a smirk, "Neverland. It was such a surprise, and now, I'm the existed magically, pirate captain. Captain James Hook!"

Connor was chuckling with him as he nodded in agreement.

"So glad to have better pirate crew." Captain Hook sighed.

"Forget your old dumb crew, Captain." He tried to cheer Captain Hook up.

"I won't think of old Neverland days anymore." Captain Hook grew to be serene.

"Actually, you're the pirate lord of Jolly Roger and us", he said, "Just like the original family, you know?"

"That's exactly." Captain Hook gazed at crescent moon.

"Maybe let's drink out at the pub." Connor struggled an idea for him from his bad temper.

"Sure, why not?" Captain Hook became proud of himself and his pirate crew.

While Roberto brought Wendy's finished dinnertime from Captain's cabin, and he locked its doorknob, he went into below of Jolly Roger ship. At outside of Jolly Roger ship, Hai, Ian, and Matthew made the many lamps to be gone from being bright. In the below of Jolly Roger ship, Captain Hook and his pirate crew arrived to the pub. Night was a victory festival because the pirate crew kidnapped her over to Jolly Roger ship. Ronan was serving at the pub as a bartender, he poured Fentimans beverages and threw them sliding toward Captain Hook and the pirates. Roberto, Ian, and David were playing with their musical instruments; acoustic guitar was for Roberto, violin was for Ian, and flute was for David. They were having a victory festival as they drank a lot and chatting loudly. Fentimans beverages never would make them being drunk because they had too much caffeines. Musical instruments sounded so lively.

During the nightfall with a crescent moon and two stars, Wendy wished she could destroy the cabin's door with any weapon, but they were taken by Roberto. Cunning idea, she realized about. Since a few lamps were brightened in the cabin, she felt nothing than being lonely, she heard that the loud festival below of Jolly Roger ship as she was listening to laughter, music, and triumph celebrating. She looked up to two stars through a cabin's window with her depressed eyes, she was guilty for Peter Pan after the last moment between in them.

"I'm so sorry, Peter", she said in the sorrowful sound, "Please forgive me about I've grown up. I know how disgraceful I am, but you're my dearest friend after all the truth while our dreams live in Neverland where you love and adore. I really want to make something well, I mean, I always think of you."

A tear rolled on her cheek, Wendy wiped it, but many, blue tears were rolling on her cheeks, his head went onto a pillow as she was in Captain Hook's bed, she was sobbing of guilty and sorrow. Pains stung against her from her wrist, she didn't care of them against her. She worked her best to solace with herself, however, it was just difficult, she didn't want to use on self-pity to herself as she had to stay out from self-pity after the evening as she was kidnapped by the pirate crew, and had an argument with Captain Hook.

She was inhaling of fresh air from sobbing of guilty and sorrow, her face felt wet after the blue tears as she cleansed her cheeks with the dark blanket, the nightfall transformed into the midnight, she should strip her corset off before bedtime. Undressing her Edwardian, violet dress, she was stripping a snowy corset off as her body grew comfortable from being tight. She wore a white nightgown, she put her dress, corset, stockings with garters, and hat in one of her six suitcases. Before bedtime, her sandy-blond hairstyle was Victorian bun with heavy side-swept bangs and curly fringes caressing the war on another side, she pulled clips from her hairstyle as it went down, gently, slowly. She was brushing it straight with her hair brush without any mirror, she handled it by herself. She blackened a few lamps in there.

As she got in the blackish bed, the dark blanket was pulled toward her as it became gentle with her, feeling her to be sleepy as her gray-blueish eyes closed. The darkness condoled with her from the depression, angry, and sorrow, it wasn't evil at all.

In the meanwhile, the victory festival was ended as they were ready for bedtime, it was the midnight.

"Disinfect the pub", Captain Hook ordered his crew as he left, "Commander Blevins, you must be in control to drive Jolly Roger ship until the morning."

"Yes, Captain!" The pirate pirates were cleaning the pub and picking their musical instruments, and Connor left.

Until the pub was so neat, they finally got rest in their hammocks. They undressed pirate outfits, hats, boots off, they wore boxers as they were in their hammocks.

But one didn't need bedtime, Connor, he was responsible to drive Jolly Roger ship as they were in the sky with adventure was on way to Wales until the morning. He had a mug of mocaccino, compass, and full knowledge of the directions while he was driving in the sky going over to Wales.

In the his cabin, James, Captain Hook, he glowed a lamp carefully without waking Wendy up, he was walking gently with his hook held a lamp as its light was avoided to wake her up while she was in the darkness, he noticed her sleeping in his blackish bed. He couldn't help it, but fascinating on her with his forget-not-me blue eyes, her skin was soft and pale, and her hairstyle was long and wavy on a pillow, such so elegant, she was the elegant woman to him.

"Wendy...", he muttered quietly as he turned away from her in his blackish bed, he sat down on his velvet chair near to another window with a lamp, he was wondering if what would he do with her, because his bad temper almost killed her, he needed something to make her forgetting about her university and Neverland. He secretly had a passionate feeling for her since she went home with her brothers from Neverland, he used been showing up in her nightmares while he tried to get her attention, and, still, she was stubborn to agree on course of action about her stories would be published with his ideas.

Darkening a lamp, his soul became weak as he went asleep on his velvet chair, sanguinely, the morning might be full of life on the adventure.

"Wendy...My apologies, forgive me..." He sighed in the pain.

After the hours, the midnight sky was quiet, Connor was still driving on Jolly Roger ship, he studied astronomy on the directions as the stars were good advises to him, he turned on the west from the southwest, he hoped they would make it by arriving to Wales, where the pirates lived in. His goal was to make Captain Hook pleased, so his dream came true since he was a little boy until he met him at his naval academy.

"Wales, yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me", Connor sang to himself from being bored.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_Maraud and embezzle and even highjack._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._  
_We kindle and char and in flame and ignite._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_We burn up the city, we're really a fright._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs._  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,_  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,_  
_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._  
_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

Nobody forgot that song of the piracy, Connor favored it as his favorite song, once he became a royal navy officer after graduated on his naval academy, Captain Hook earned his trust as he was Captain Hook's first mate.

And then, the sun was raising without hurrying, Connor noticed that the sunrise brightly, he watched the stars fading away as the midnight sky turned into the morning sky. Gazing at the morning sky and clouds with the colors were pink, blue, and yellow, it remained him of the Heaven. So blessed, he supposed, he wished he could see the Holy Trinity through the sky because he was faithful toward the God, Jesus, and the archangels. He believed in some pirates having respect toward their religions.

"Good morning, Commander Blevins." Roberto showed up after the bedtime.

"Good dawn, Lieutenant Commander Bosco", Connor said as he drove Jolly Roger ship.

"They're up now", Roberto informed Connor, "I've given orders to them if they're working on the components."

"Thank you for managing my purposes." Connor drank a mug of mocaccino.

"With my pleasure, let your work to be my component to drive this ship", Roberto asked for him.

"Ah, obviously, you're driving now." Connor let him driving on Jolly Roger ship.

As they were at the ship's wheel, other pirates reached the top of Jolly Roger ship, they were still working on their components for Jolly Roger ship. The dawn made the adventure growing boldly, it was for the piracy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight rose Wendy's eyes opening as she in the blackish bed comforting her with the warmth of the morning sun, her head turned around to see someone sleeping on the velvet chair, James, where he owned his cabin as office and bedroom. Gladly, she didn't get killed by him as he needed to sleep in his bed, but he was on his chair, she almost felt ashamed for him. She didn't want to get up if she won't wake him up, just letting him have rest after the night, while she became sleepy, going back to sleep in his blackish bed. Comfort and warmth were still with her.

As James was on the velvet chair, he was waken up by the morning as he muttered in grumpiness, so enervated. He checked on her sleeping in his bed, she looked elegant when she was asleep, chuckling about the moment during the sleep, he stood up from the chair as he needed to dress up in his closet to be purposed for a big day.

He was walking quietly away from his bedroom, toward his closet while he undressed his reddish coat, white blouse, dark breeches, and black boots, he thew them into there, choosing a shadowy coat, bloodless blouse, dark breeches, and military boots as he dressed up with another pirate outfits and different boots. He put a new pirate hair on his head. He came back to his bedroom as he supposed that Wendy was very sleepy, so he let her sleeping. He still walked quietly as he avoided to bother her, reaching to a door away from office and bedroom in his cabin.

"Everthing is going to be alright", James whispered, "I promise, Wendy."

He opened a door with a gold key on his left hand, he finally exited of there as he was at outside. He locked it with gold key from letting her run away, he hoped he would explain to her about more than a course of action was deep than her stubbornness, he wished he could do it, really hard. Putting a gold key into a pocket of his shadowy coat, he kept hopes for her as he managed them by himself.

"Good morning, Captain Hook." Connor saluted for him.

"Good moring, Commander Blevins", James greeted Connor.

"They've done on their components after the early morning, they're still working on different components as well as they're purposeful." Connor glanced the pirate crew and looked back to him.

"So, what is this direction now?"

"From Oxford to Wales, One hour is on way now", Connor reported Captain Hook, "Jolly Roger is managed in the air, flying and floating, since the last evening was gone, now is the dawn."

Captain Hook smirked as he couldn't wait to arrive at Wales as the piracy's homeland.

"The southwest has been flying until now, the west is reaching to Wales." Connor finished his naval report.

"That'll do, Commander Blevins", Captain Hook said, "Set on your direction at Jolly Roger, it must be still without turning."

Connor saluted for James, he was going back to his own component at the helm as he had to drive on Jolly Roger ship.

"Dawn to you, Captain Hook." Kavi showed up for James as he saluted for James.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Bandyopadhyay", James commanded to Kavi, "Inform me if Miss Darling will wake up soon. Now it's your component to check on her through the window."

"Yes, Captain." Kavi replied as he saluted for James as he came to the cabin's window.

There was the light brightening to wake Wendy up as her eye woke gently up, she turned back to see the outside through the window, it was still sky, so blue. Captain James wasn't here since he left, she supposed. Her head was gotten up from a pillow as her body was in the blackish bed, she could see slightly anything in the cabin between in office and bedroom while it was a lonely ray of the bright sunlight living in the shadow place. At least a few lamps. She was feeling so bone-weary, not sure what would she shall do at Jolly Roger ship while she was having an adventure with Captain Hook and his former naval officer crew.

Suddenly, the cabin door was creaking to catch her as it was opened, Wendy hoped she could face against James again if he might dare to speak about her choice was to become a novelist without being educated at her university. She would be willing to solve on escape plans since they'd arrive to Wales as they might on the ground. Such so resolute, she had been different from the most ladies thought it was to be okay in distress.

"Hello, Miss Darling." A dark, yet polite voice as he entered into the cabin to see her.

"Good dawn...", she said as she sat up, "...Captain."

"I suppose your sleep must be well", James conversed with her as he came to his bedroom, and sat on a velvet chair, "I don't mean I'm obsessed on cases about your action of course, so I claim I need to compete on this adventure with you. Now, we're sailing to Wales, the piracy's homeland. All Wales lives long, with royalty and nobility, the passions of the piracy never dies."

Wendy wasn't interested in importance from him, but grew curious about Wales.

"When we'd arrive there, we shall introduce you to all over Wales contriving of the piracy where the young aristocrats lived in. Wales is under of the United Kingdom of the Great Britain, the laws have took care of Wales. All the pirates shall be licensed if they're the naval aristocrats who wanted to own Wales. No unlicensed pirates are allowed to invade or kill in the United Kingdom because they have lacks of education and royalty. Also, we're the absolutely, naval aristocrats. I'm the existed, magically pirate in the company of education and royalty. And my better crew have them, too." James gazed at her.

"Then The Wales Parliament does know about the naval aristocrats have became the pirates living in there?" Wendy wondered.

"Why, the parliament was so hard to acquire on the agreement with the naval aristocrats", Captain Hook explained, "The many captains have owed to the parliament for Wales as they shall be knighted as they could service for United Kingdom. Then, Wales is accepted about the knighted piracy."

As they had a conversation, James stood up and walked near to her.

Since Wendy listened to his conversation, she was wondered about more than why they went to Wales because she had many questions.

"This is our purpose", he still conversed with her, "To learn everything in Wales to become more than citizens in Wales and live with the piracy, what we do want and what we do should, Miss Darling, and one thing...When you'd desire to live, then you couldn't go back to your family in London."

She breathed hardly.

"I mean I really, really want you to realize about how you want to be, and who you are. I know how it can be hard, but your spirit isn't changed. Your stories never will everyone feeling bored until you'd be loved."

"How would you do?" She made sure about his tempers without her excuses.

"When your stories would be finished, then we'd send them to the author company living in Wales." He felt calming.

When she was having a conversation with him, she felt submissive for him.

"So, didn't you learn on your own punishment last night, did you?" He grew hopeful.

"Absolutely, and I owe my apologies to you now." She smiled honestly.

"Then you won't think of Peter Pan anymore?" He grew more hopeful.

"No, I won't think of him anymore", she claimed, "After the night, I realized while I was asleep, I just have wanted to give more than my apologies. It's for you." Her eyes sparkled.

"Very well", James said as he encouraged her, "Answer your apologies to me now."

"After the night, my soul was talking with me about I need to apologize you. I was being careless while my words were disobeying against you about my choice was to be a novelist as my stories would be published, you never talked about anything of Neverland or/and Peter Pan. I know how you want to me to be, so I learned my punishment as a stubborn person." She grabbed his left hand with her own hands.

"I'm deeply sorry for being disrespectful to you and having an argument with you", she said in submission, "I won't let myself to think of Peter Pan anymore, and now, I need to be enlightened more if you could give me everything."

When her apology words touches him, it made him feeling thrilled.

"Night to midnight, midnight to dawn", he said in the forgiveness with her, "The punishment is complete now. You're forgiven by my passion."

Happily, she kissed his left hand with her feminine lips as she was forgive by his passion.

He chuckled softly at her lovely moment, the peace came toward them after the painful night.

"Very well, Miss Darling", he said, "Welcome abroad, Miss Darling!"

She giggled slightly as she could't wait to move on, she needed to know about what he claimed.

"Then you shall dress up and be purposeful before meet me at outside." He kissed her hand with his own hand, and left her in there.

What a relief, she handled herself from saying about she won't have a course of action or she wanted to go back to her university. After crying in the bed last night, she tried her best to learn on punishment because she had to be careful with his bad temper. Since she grew up, she had been learning on punishments in her life and private school until she moved on. James' bad temper was the deal she had experienced on. Still, her escape plan was only a choice to do if she might be in Wales with Captain Hook and his youthful crew.

White nightgown was changed, she stripped it off as a purple corset was pulled by herself, covering her breasts, she picked a dark, blue, edwardian dress, white stockings, and dark boots up, she was dressing them up until her sandy-blond hairs was needed to change for hairstyle. She was brushing her hair with a hair brush, and her hands were building a simple hair into curly tresses in a ponytail with loose bangs hanging along wit the sides of her face with clips and an azure, bow clip was on back of her hairstyle. Putting earthy makeup on her face, actually she didn't feel beautiful because she had met several ladies who keeping themselves being beautiful and elegant. Well, who would have beauty at outside?

She had to get out of the cabin without making James waiting for her, she opened a door to see Captain Hook standing and watching outside of Jolly Roger, the pirates were working on the components, it was still at the sky during the sunlight morning.

"Captain Hook?" She closed it.

James turned back to see Wendy as his forget-no-blue eyes were looking up and down on her hairstyle and dress. So elegant, the lovely beauty was coming true from his dream.

"Ah, Miss Darling", he said to her as he made her feeling welcomed, "We're coming to Wales on thirty minutes after the first hour. I hope we'd like to have a tour on you at there, since I was talking with you about something of Wales, if we'd be at there, then you could want something that you like, please let me do my treat with you."

"I've heard stories of Wales", she said elegantly, "I never had gone there while I lived in London, but I'd love to see today on the adventure. That's how thoughtful of you, Captain Hook."

"Well, with my pleasure." He felt a little bit shy when she flattered him.

"So, I have a question? Do you mind?" She controlled her nosy curiosity by herself.

"No, of course not", He said, "Please go on."

"When you came out of Neverland and got existed in this real world for new life", She asked him, "Where was your old crew?"

"Ah...Such catching a part of my old life, Miss Darling." He felt like he was thrilled a bit.

Wendy was listening in the silence.

"Forgive me, I'm not much of a storyteller...When it was began, we were in a battle between in me and Peter Pan during the evening until he won the battle. He led you and your brothers to go home from Neverland. I thought you never would go back there anymore, so I had decided to avoid any disaster at old Jolly Roger ship while my old crew and I used to work on old same things everyday. I lived in Neverland, and, secretly, I was being begun to feel like I really want to get existed in the real world like Peter Pan did. Becoming sly, I ordered Mr. Smee and the crew to hunt some fairies if we needed something was magical. We came to island to hunt in the rainforest while we were looking for some fairies who worked in the fairy dust factory, and then, we broke in the fairy town. We found that fairy dust factory, so we made fairies going away from us. I didn't want to kill any fairies. Mr. Smee and I stole everything from the fairy dust factory as he grabbed fairy dust into a jar. Tonight, we came back to old Jolly Roger with a jar of fairy dust. I never let anyone who dared to something foolish with that fairy dust, so I guarded it with me, it was inside of my office."

As she listened, she knew that James was doing something evil against the fairies before existing in the real world.

"When Mr. Smee and the crew were asleep, I wasn't sleeping in the midnight. I wrote a farewell letter for them, it was about they believed that I'd be gone forever. So I tricked on them with my dark side. I put a lot of fairy dust on all of myself at outside of old Jolly Roger, I worked hard to think of happy things like Peter Pan told you and your brothers about it. As I thought of happy things, I felt like I was floating in the air, carefully, I still thought of them, so glad. I was flying away from old Jolly Roger, it was the miracle to me. Fly away, the night sky was so lovely, it remained me of someone keeping me to think of happy things. Well, I lost my old hat, but I didn't care while I was reaching to the real world...Finally! I've gotten existed into Great Britain, oh, United Kingdom of the Great Britain! That's why I've needed a new life as I'm magically existed after the dream came true."

She gasped softly when she was listening to him that was magically existed.

"Surprise, isn't it? Magically?" James enjoyed with her reaction.

"I...I'm speechless." She wondered about he was lying.

"Dear me, Miss Darling", he said as he chuckled, "When I talked about I've got existed, just think of them with my honesty."

"So we don't need to talk about Neverland, then we can do something different." She made an idea to flatter him.

"Absolutely, we can, absolutely", he agreed with her, "I think you need something to eat breakfast. Please let me treat with my pleasure."

Captain Hook led Wendy to the below of Jolly Roger with him as they were entering there at the pub, Ronan was working as a bartender, cook, and waiter. The candles were brightened at the Victorian table with elegant chairs, it was for James and Wendy. He ordered peach French toast and Earl Grey tea for Miss Darling, and omelette and black tea for him.

"Aye Captain." Ronan saluted for him, and went to his kitchen to cook two breakfasts for them.

"Please enjoy yourself." James pulled a chair for her.

Wendy discovered him as a pirate turned into a gentleman as she sat down on a chair.

He went to his another chair as he sat down on it, he got his new pirate hat off of his head as it was hanged by a ear of chair.

"This is the pub? I heard that noises from here last night." She was curious.

"Yes, it is. We didn't mean to drink too much like the old pirate did." He grew enjoying with her company.

"When I met your pirate crew, now they're trained and educated well as they're the naval officers", she conversed with him, "As they have acted as pirates, they're quite different from your old crew."

"Ah, yes. That's so faithfully", he conversed with her, "During the semesters of their naval academies, I had travel businesses as I was interviewing with them through their dreams shall to be naval officers who wanted to be pirates as well as I did, nobly. They came from the nobility, too."

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't know that you've came from the nobility." She was thrilled a bit.

While they were having a conversation, Ronan put Early Grey tea and black tea on the table for them and went back to his kitchen.

"That's impolite of me, but excuse my manner", he said as he almost forgot about his former nobility, "Before moved to Neverland, I used to be a member of my noble family as my blood was a part of the nobility. Lord Benedict Hook and Lady Elizabeth Hook, my parents, were living in Wales of the nobility where Lord Hook worked as the captain of the knighted pirates."

"How honorable." She was interested in his secret background theme.

Ronan brought their breakfasts to them as he put peach French toast on table for Miss Wendy, and also put omelette breakfast for Captain Hook.

"Enjoy your breakfasts." He smiled at them, and he left them alone.

As Ronan was in the bar with his component, Captain Hook let her eating or drink at first choice before himself.

"So you're from Wales?" Wendy drank Early Grey tea.

"Yes, I have been from there", James said as he ate a piece of omelette with a fork was in his left hand, "Well, I think we have enough now about our conversation. Thank you for having your patience and enjoying with my answers, Miss Darling."

She watched him eating properly with a fork was in his left hand, how gentlemanly the pirate captain was. Really gracious. She supposed it was enough answer to her from James, she ate a piece of her breakfast as she had so many questions, but just let him go. Letting him keep his secrets. What if he lied? Hopefully, she could ask other pirates about everything of him.

At outside of the sky, Jolly Roger was turned to land toward somewhere was place of Wales, they finally arrived to Wales. Homeland was where the piracy lived with the knighted heart and the nobility. Wales was the pirate's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Jolly Roger ship was as it flied over to somewhere of Wales, it carried the naval officers were pirates, Wendy, and James while they were in the ship, finally arriving to the beach of Wales. The pirate's home was where the heart was, the adventure had been acting since the adventure began. Flying away from the sky, entered into the regions of the pirate's home, not a dream, just realizing as something was magical getting existed. And Captain Hook was magical, too.

"Dock Jolly Roger low, Drop the anchor in the sea", Connor commanded to the youthful pirates working on the components, "Drive at the wheel by the commander, the we're landing now!"

Working on the naval components from the air to the sea, each pirate put Jolly Roger carefully landing onto waves of the sea, they tried to be near to the royal navy harbor as the anchor was dropped in the sea. It was coming slowly toward the royal naval harbor, finally it was near to it as Jolly Roger was grabbed then held by the ropes were tied with poles of dock.

"Officers, line up!" Connor finished on the helm wheel as he stood up front of his pirate crew lining up after the components.

"Good day, Captain Hook", Connor apprised to James as he saluted respectfully for James, "We're in Wales now since the adventure had ended today."

"Good day, Commander Blevins." Captain Hook showed up with Wendy.

"This is today, we're in Wales", Captain Hook enlightened to Wendy and his pirate crew, "Homeland was where the piracy lived with the knighted heart and the nobility, we shall assemble Miss Darling on everything if she'd become a novelist then her stories must be published with our responsibility. Remember she has been Red-Handed Jill? So, she could be one of us for the piracy because she has let her action of course happening since we had discussed about that."

Wendy hid her feeling while she secretly didn't trust James when she listened to him.

"When we'd live here, she must be watched until she'd like to choose is to one of us. Today, we'd like to tour her on everything and everywhere of Wales as towns, shores, beaches, and more than the nobility of the knighted pirates. As the ladies of Wales, they're usually ladies as they're educated, graduated, and employed well, they've became affiliates of the knighted pirates. No matter what they want to be employed as Miss Darling wants to be a novelist as other ladies have careers that are piracy, medicines, education, creative writing, and more majors." He smirked slightly at his speech.

While Captain Hook was enlightening on his speech toward his pirate crew, Connor and the naval officers were pleased with him as their minds were concurring about his speech, if they'd have a tour her on Wales, then their duty was to watch over her. They won't let her escape because she might be lost without being told of the direction living in Great Britain, so hopeless.

"Alright then, my speech is over now. Commander Blevins, we're having a tour her on Sapphire Marina town", Captain Hook commanded to his better crew, "This is your duty to watch over to her if she'd choose her action of course to become one of the knighted pirates as a novelist."

"Yes, Captain." Connor saluted for James as he led their better crew to do on their duty.

"So, we're going to Sapphire Mariana town now, Wendy. Hopefully, just want anything whatever you really like if I'll do my treat for you." James provided for her.

"It sounds lovely", Wendy said to him, "Please guide your leadership if I'm open to have your tour in Sapphire Mariana."

"Such a spirit isn't changed by you." He became working on his tour with her.

And then, the daylight used the morning growing into the noon as Sapphire Mariana town felt the ocean rolling toward the beach and harbor. Walking through the companies of Sapphire Mariana, James and Wendy were getting along together within of the knighted pirates, ladies, and the children. Sapphire Mariana wasn't belonged to the pirate island that other pirates were drinking too much and fighting victims, and having wenches, but Sapphire Mariana was just the unique town where the nobles lived whom wanting to work on piracy with royalty of Great Britain.

Behind of Captain Hook and Miss Darling, Connor was following them in there because he had a duty to look over to her without letting her escape. He wasn't looking vigilant to them, just having good times while he hid himself from looking vigilant.

"How do you like those dresses?" James showed her to see the dresses through the window that were belonged to the fashion company.

Wendy was looking around the dress until she looked up to him with a smile.

"That's thoughtful of you", Wendy said to him, "However, I'd like to have a parasol. I never had any parasol before."

"Oh, I see. Shall we, then?" James opened the fashion company's entrance door as he let her enter in there.

Connor watched them talking and entering as he was stood waiting for them if they'd bought a parasol for Miss Darling.

"What a lovely couple". He chuckled and lean against a palm, feeling comfortable as he hoped they'd have a relationship since Captain Hook told him about her at all the times.

On another time, James, Wendy, and Connor were walking together in Sapphire Mariana town through the noble pirates, she was holding a white, Victorian parasol as the blue sparrows were on her white parasol. It protected her from the sun, she won't be fainted while she enjoyed her first parasol since James bought it for her. She wanted to have a parasol only without thinking of fashions, parties, wealth, and beauty.

"Blue sparrows have great details on ye parasol, Miss Darlin' ", Connor chatted with Miss Darling, "Sparrow symbolizes creativity 'n joy inside 'o a human bein'. It has a symbol 'o th' strength to protect lives in weakness."

"Oh, it's really compelling. How do you know the birds have symbolism?" Miss Darling listened up to Connor.

"It be just an past hobby." Connor needed to end on his conversation with Miss Darling when he saw Captain Hook stared at him.

"I see. So, where we're going today?" She turned around to see James.

"To Kidd Café", James said to her, "We'll have a lunchtime soon."

Bold colors were on everywhere as walls, tables, chairs, and lights, the inside of Kidd Café the coffee shop. Music was played by these professional musicians wore pirate outfits, it sounded light and delightful without any rhythms of the piracy, many knighted pirates were just customers who ordered thin sandwiches and sweets, and had conversations of the nobility. Nobody would dare to make rough rights in there like the original pirates did. Nobody would dare to drink too much as the original pirate could be drunk. Feeling welcomed by a tattooed host, James, Wendy, and Connor since they entered in there.

"Ahoy, Welcome to Kidd Café", a tattooed host greeted them with a service, "Are you three together?"

"Absolutely, we are." James took his pirate hat off of his head as Wendy finished on her parasol and Connor took his pirate hat off of his head, too.

"Alright, we have a couple table is available for you." a tattooed host led them through somewhere inside of Kidd Café.

At a couple table, Wendy was still protected by two pirates, she already knew, learning on something unusual while she was led in the piracy's home as Wales, these pirates were so different from the "old days" pirates, having seen the companies and restaurants as good products, many knighted pirates were mostly nobles as same to nobles who lived in London where she grew up. Many faces of the knighted pirates were such so elegant, conversations never have to talk about treasures, crimes at sea, or foolish things to do.

"Wendy..." James' voice got her attention as she looked up to from learning on parts of the piracy's home in Wales.

"We've give something you're learning", James asked her, "Enjoy your times?"

"Yes, I'm completely enjoying my times as well as I study on more features of the piracy's home. This is really entertaining." Wendy was being careful of him.

"Glad to hear about it", James said to her, "I think it may be inappropriate on something is from you. Your questions, I don't mind."

"Actually, I don't think of many questions about your environment, history, secrets, or something else. We'll talk about it later because we can have more fine times here after working on your tour with me." Secretly, she would ask his pirate crew about everything of James.

"Oh, alright then. We don't mind if you could tell about something you'd like or dislike, and have experienced before graduated on your private school." James' temper went stably.

"Please let Officer Blevins joins to our conversation", she said to James, "Because he's your first mate."

"As you wish, Miss Darling." James accepted for her while Connor was a bit thrilled.

"Connor, I thought you and the gentlemen were pirates to me", She said to Connor, "They and you must be the royal, naval officers or sailors."

"Oh, ye caught us. Well, we have be th' royal, naval officers after graduated on our naval academies. I be th' Commander. Aye, first matey to Cap'n Hook." Connor felt free from being quiet.

"Thank you for servicing at Great Britain, Commander Blevins." Wendy smiled at him.

"Why, thank ye, Miss Darlin' ", Connor said shyly, "A pirate's life for me, be not it?"

"I've hired him and other naval officers, too", James said as he added, "Their experiences want to be one of me as they've became my pirate crew."

"Aye, it has be magical. 'n he has claimed 'bout he was looking fed a better crew after got existed from Neverland." Connor agreed with Captain Hook.

"Oh, it sounds like there are many things to do until your piracy already began on adventure." She giggled quietly.

"Well, probably ye may want to be known' more 'bout our pirate crew", Connor said to her, "If not, it be okay."

"I'm just curious, please go on." She listened to him about other naval officers were Captain Hook's pirate crew.

"Lieutenant Commander Roberto Bosco, he was born in England with his parents were the rich Italians. Lieutenant Kavi Bandyopadhyay, having both of British English and Hindi languages, he has been adopted by the British noble family working on exotic business between in Great Britain and India, he never had met his real family in his life. Sub-Lieutenant Hai Wang, moved to London from Kong Hong, his family is one of the noble families living in Kong Hong. Naval Master David Meadows, a Christian pastor and a royal naval officer, he has been adopted by the Christian family since he ran away from his abusive family. Naval Second Master Ian Allaway, he moved to England from Ireland, and have graduated on his naval academy. Naval Doctor Niklas Winter, he was born in Sweden, but he moved from the other nordic countries to England with his military family, and he has graduate on his medical and naval academies. Ronan Lane and Matthew Underwood are the first naval officers leading the many officers of the Royal Navy, they have graduated on their naval academies in different countries, Soctland and Wales." He had enough knowledge of them.

It was silence between in them at table while the inside of Kidd Café was musical and graceful. Much backgrounds of Captain Hook's better pirate crew, educated well and experienced well.

"In the diplomacy of the pirate crew as the naval officers, they have deep lives within of the nobility", Wendy said as she was almost speechless, "Many different majors, they've passed on their ambitions...Stories can get existed."

"Yes, Wendy. Stories can get existed as I am, too." James smirked at her.

She felt blushful when she heard that what James did say about it.

While they were having a conversation at their couple table, a waitress brought three drinks for them as she put mocha for Wendy, café miel for James, and mocaccino for Connor, then she left from them.

"Do they know Neverland story?" Wendy drank mocha.

"Aye, they do be knowin' that since they were wee children", Connor answered her question, "Still secretly believin' in fairies if they have grown up."

"Then you and the pirate crew use both of English and pirate languages?" Wendy was curious.

"Absolutely, Miss Darling", Connor said nobly without a pirate language, "We do use both of English and pirate languages, Miss Dalring."

Connor's noble voice surprised Wendy when she listened to him.

"Astonishment, isn't it?" James chuckled and drank café miel.

Wendy nodded in correct to James as she was speechless.

"So, please tell me about your ambition." Connor's voice was still noble.

"Oh, of course. I've been studying on creative writing and English literature because I'm a storyteller, I used to tell stories with my brothers since I was a young teenager. Stories have adventure, love, piracy, and everything, it's all about books and novels. During my private school, I had been all-honored student on all the subjects, I never joined to any clubs, but I was always purposeful with them if I had to study and get passed on quizzes. I've got a diploma after graduated on my private school, with my education has been noble as I'm one of the wealthy students. As I'm ambitious with creative writing and English literature, I'd like to write my stories unlit I won't mind my stories to be published as novels." She was deep of her ambition.

"Glad to hear about you never give up on your ambitions since you were all honored student." Connor praised with her.

"Thank you, Commander Blevins." Wendy was grateful to him.

"I've told our crew about her all the time", James said to them, "Her stories are our duty if they must be published since she'd finish on them."

"Oh, I see." She drank mocha.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Connor followed Captain Hook's order.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back soon." James left from Wendy and James.

As James was leaving, Wendy watched secretly him walking away from him if he couldn't hear what she would say.

"Commander Blevins...I have something to say in private with you", Wendy whispered to Connor, "Is it all right?"

"Yes, it's all right." Connor listened to her whispering.

"When he got existed in the real world from Neverland...Where did he get existed?" Secretly, she had been suspicious of James since the pirate crew brought her to him.

"Well...", Connor said quietly as he made sure of Captain Hook didn't catch them talking in private about him, "In Dartmouth, Devon, Roberto and I had a leisure to visit over Kingswear during the holiday week of Britannia Royal Naval College. While I was navigating in a ship with him, he noticed Captain James laying on beach of Kingswear. We arrived to harbor, we had to rescue him as he might be survivor from the accident at sea, another ship or something. We took him to hospital, then the doctor informed us about Captain Hook was frail, but alright. The doctor let us to see Captain Hook if we saved him, he couldn't thank enough to us for rescuing him, telling us about everything how he got existed there from Neverland. We couldn't help it, but he finally came true as our dreams did, too. Next week, we wanted to pay for Captain Hook's medical bill, however, he paid it for himself. Rich, wasn't he? Now, he's still rich. Before our last year of Britannia Royal Naval College, Captain Hook had the naval interviews with me, and then, Roberto, too. After graduated on there, he had hired us! And hired more naval officers from other royal naval academies, too."

It was another silence in Kidd Café until James finally came back to them.

"Enjoy your company with Miss Darling?" Captain Hook was at couple table with them.

"I absolutely enjoy my company with her, Captain Hook." Connor nodded.

"What chapter of her lovely colloquy?" He was curious.

"Oh yes. It's about one of her holiday leisures", Connor said to him without knowing of Wendy's lovely colloquy, "She adores Phantom of the Opera as she watched that musical show at theatre at Paris, France. Wonderful actresses and actors she had met ever. Gladly, they let her join to their society in the ballroom at Palace of Versailles."

"Wow, what a delightful holiday she had ever." He smirked at her.

She smiled weakly at them.

"And?" Captain Hook wanted more.

"Well, she used to work at Dulwich Library during her private school was out on a few months", Connor said as he tried to avoid from his nervous feeling, "Learning on new experiences and helping readers to find books, she had became a librarian assistant at her teenage age. She earned more salaries for her university without buying anything she wanted."

"That's so her", Captain Hook said, "Unlike ladies, she thinks of nothing, but stories, books, and English literatures as a future novelist. So, Miss Darling...How do you like other leisures as fashion, dancing, social parties, or music?"

"In my mind, I don't think myself as beautiful as the ladies think of themselves are more lovelier than others. I've been in some social parties while they talk too much about the beauty, fashion, and have main goals to marry the wealthy men. Dancing and music are fine for me, so I enjoy them sometime."

"Beside to dancing and music, you'd want to become a future novelist", James said nobly, "No wonders you live in a different side from the ladies who think of the beauty at all the times...Nobody could choose an unique path like you do, it's all about the stories as well as Neverland, and love stories, and adventures."

They felt confident of themselves when James and Wendy talked about something was so unique, hopefully, James' plan was working on Wendy's stories until they'd be published with duty of the pirate crew. Another reason, Wendy had an escape choice if she would try to make a decide in somewhere of the Wales, secretly, she could hide and run away during the night, one night would be soon for her.


End file.
